Cold Nights
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: The Arclights have adjusted fairly well after their time apart, but still find themselves struggling to cope with their new found peace. Tensions are rising amongst the brothers, and Kaito and Haruto are finding themselves growing apart. No pairings, really, some light slash here and there
1. Chapter 1

Pushing his bangs out of his face, Michael couldn't help but feel more lost than usual. This was…just not right. He had walked in on Chris and Thomas, the two of them were just…arguing like crazy. Sure, the two elders had their own little spats here and there, but this was so much more intense…scary even…

It had been so long since Michael had seen either of them so angry at one another…not since…well, he never wanted to see them act like that ever again!

"Guys, just stop it!" he interjected, shoving himself between them so they wouldn't attack each other. Thomas was a big enough guy, sure…but…that didn't deter from the fact that Chris was their older, much bigger brother. The two of them had a tendency to…get rather violent when prompted…

"Thomas you fucking bastard—Michael, get off!" Chris snarled, faintly registering how well the youngest was doing keeping him away from Thomas. He couldn't even remember what they were arguing about at this point, something about using Thomas's shampoo maybe? But Chris paused upon seeing Thomas's eyes flicker in surprise. He stopped pushing against Michael when he realized the anger had burned away into wrenching sadness in Thomas's eyes.

"F-fuck you…"was all he could manage, heart stinging from the use of the word "bastard". That was…a low blow.

"What-" Chris started, soon realizing use of the word "bastard" may have...struck a nerve...

Michael looked confused as ever...he...didn't know about...he probably assumed Thomas looked so different from the rest of them because their mother was...

But...she wasn't...Chris knew...

And...he never knew Thomas did as well.

"Wait, Thomas—"

"S-so what? At-at least I was THERE for Michael...when...when we were...at least..." Thomas could bring himself to finish his sentence..no…he didn't feel like he was ever there for Michael. Even now…his little brother was defending him…and…

Hand grazing his old scar, Thomas felt a pang ring in his chest...every time he saw his face it was there. That ugly reminder that Chris had to come save them. That he wasn't strong enough to protect the closest thing to a family he had...he was...

Like how you know you did idiotic stupid things as a kid

But still feel bad about them, even though you know you were a kid, but felt like you should have known better…

Brushing past Michael, Thomas headed quickly to the door. He...just needed to be away from them for a while...just...a little while...

"Hey there loser, what? Lose another duel? Come on, let's duel~ I can kick your ass for a while..." Rio busted in, grinning malevolently over at the other duelist. These two really had unfinished business—

"..."

"IV?" she urged him, poking him in the ribs. What a baby, was he, "Don't tell me you're crying like a little girl? FFF"

"..."

"E-eh?"

*mumbles* "...later Rio..." turning away from her, Thomas began making his way away from her. She was...he was glad she was better. More than glad, but he didn't want to show her his weak face. She...didn't need to bother when him when he was like this.

Gaping after the usually confident, cocky duelist, Rio felt herself at a loss for words. It was...no that wasn't like him he...

"Hey, Rio," Shark started, pausing and frowning at his younger sisters confused expression.

"THIS DICK BOTHERING YOU? HEY, IV! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" Shark burst upon seeing Rio looking after IV. What—this guy…why was he just walking away? Probably smirking like a dick… "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER BITCH!" he taunted, starting to set up his duel disk, "come on! Duel me if you're not scared. No distractions, alright? Stay behind me Rio…I'll…" it was so strange, completely unlike her. Rio was the toughest girl—toughest person Shark had ever met. Why was…what did he do?

"Ryouga, stop!" she urged, not sure why IV was acting so strangely…just that the feeble tone in his voice struck a harsh cord with her…

"Wha-RIO. THIS GUY-"

"I can't..." he sighed, raising his hand in farewell.

"Not right now...they're so...good to each other" Thomas mused internally. It was really something else. Something nice to see the siblings so close and defensive over each other.

"HEY! STOP RUNNING AWAY-"Rio half-taunted, half-cried out to him. Dammit, why didn't Ryouga stop and listen for just a second—

"Rio stop! And you!" grabbing IV's arm and holding him firmly in place, Shark glared menacingly up at the other duelist. "You better lay off my sister-" he started, but soon realized IV was neither glaring nor smirking. He looked…lost?

"...you're a good guy Shark. Keep...protecting her." Smiling slightly at the younger man, Thomas eased his way out of his grip and made his way back down the street. Shark was so shocked…he…would be himself later maybe. Then they could duel…or settle their score…when that mattered again, he would get right to it.

Walking past the street where he had met Rio and Shark, Thomas couldn't help-but feel a sense of relief at meeting up with them so briefly. Sure, he wasn't really the type to have "close friends"...or even friends at all. But something about them...how Rio always smirked and challenged him, and how Shark cared so dearly for her...It warmed his heart to know they were finally together...happy again as brother and sister.

He...he took away so much from them, yet they still...

They were what he would consider his "friends"...though, not in the way Chris was with Kaito, or Michael was with Fuuya or Yuma…

Just...some people that...made him glad. He was glad they existed.

His phone hummed briskly on vibrate from his pocket, and Thomas quickly shut it off. He wasn't really in the mood for...anyone. His dad...or...it was starting to feel stranger and stranger to call him his "dad". He knew...he...wasn't. He tried not to care, tried to say he was a man now and that it didn't matter. He was so damn lucky just to be with them-to have Michael and Chris...but he knew deep down...he wasn't really a part of their family.

Shutting off his phone, Thomas let his eyes wander around to the park across the street

No

No he wasn't going to be weird and stare at "happy" families or kids

He wasn't that...that kinda guy, You know?

Slipping onto the bench anyways, Thomas retrieved his phone to use his holo-screen to pretend to read something

"Why…why am I feelings so shitty lately…" he mumbled to himself, unable to piece together his sudden disconcerting predicament. "Everything is finally, finally okay…he was just bitching about nothing. They accepted him…no matter how fucked up he was…what did he…he shouldn't ask for anything more, you know? Chris probably felt like a dick right now…and he wasn't helping…" Thomas ran his fingers through his uneven, messy hair.

Maybe it was because he was having more time to...think...

With all their happy faces around him, he couldn't help but still feel out of place...he wanted to be closer to Michael now...but...did her even deserve it?

The sun's rays slowly dimmed away as Thomas continued to sit alone. The nights air cut at his exposed hands and face, but there was so little feeling in his hands from the cold, the friction from rubbing them together did little to warm them.

Leaning back and blinking his eyes a few times over, Thomas couldn't help but feel solace in the clear sky above him. He was so...tiny. Compared to everything else in the world. He had people that adored him, but not for who he really was. The loved "the gentle duelist", the smile and charisma that made him feel like...like a somebody. Rio...and Shark...they knew him to be...well kind of an ass, which was pretty accurate.

And his brothers...

Ah well...they'd probably be a lot happier without him around.

Michael and Chris, they were both pretty level headed. Smart. They could talk about stuff that really just went over Thomas's head. He...kind of just took up a lot of space. Especially with Michael so...so grown up now. He had his own friends, his own hobbies. Thomas just kind of teased him a lot...

He didn't need advice on girls-or guys he guessed in Michael's case, but hell, who cared?...he didn't really deserve to hold that hand anymore. That hand...found real, solid warmth. Looking down at his own palms, Thomas couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself

He was damaged goods at best.

Rubbing his nose slightly, he grimaced. He might get a cold—Naw. It was...nice enough out. A few more hours...or something...wouldn't hurt...

"Hey freak! Back the fuck off!" came a familiar voice from the distance. Thomas was broken from his trance upon hearing-her. Rio?

"Rio?" Thomas muttered to himself, jolting up and turning towards the sound of the outcry.

A few feet from where he say, he witnessed Shark and Rio both confronted by three large, burly men.

Oh fuck no

He knew Shark was a kid, he-Remembered Michael...that time—

No

Just not this time

Rushing over towards them without a moment's hesitation, Thomas placed himself firmly between Shark, Rio, and the trio. Now, he could easily assume the twins could fight pretty well on their own, but there was a difference between a couple of school yard chumps and three fully grown men.

"How's bout' you leave the kids out of this?" Thomas glared, snarling at the others. Shark cursed, shocked at Thomas's sudden arrival.

They had been looking around for him since his sudden departure-well, Rio had. Upon realizing Rio had gone missing that night (she received a rather feverent phone call from Thomas's younger brother) Rio tore off in search for him.

Shark of course had to chase after his younger sister, not knowing why she cared so much about Thomas's whereabouts. He was fairly older than them, and seemed perfectly fine in taking care of himself. Though Shark hadn't anticipated running into any petty thugs, he still felt he could...at least let Rio get away safe by distracting them. Shark was strong, hell, Rio could beat nearly everyone they knew in an arm wrestle if she fancied it, but these men physically outweighed the two of them in quite an intimidating fashion.

"Just hurry up and get her out of here Ryouga. That's your job." Thomas growled this, meeting Shark's gaze directly.

Shark knew...knew Thomas was right. He nodded, trusting the other duelist, and promised himself he'd find a way...any way to repay him.

Later though. Rio was still weak from her time in the hospital, he needed to keep her safe.

Grabbing at her arm, he turned to his younger sister and muttered, "You know he can handle this-let's just go." Rio was about to argue, but Thomas's quirky smirk kept her silent.

"F-fine..." she was feeling rather weak from the run over here-damn all that time just lying in bed...even if it was for recovery...Half dragging his sister away, Shark pulled out his phone to inform the other Arclights of their find.

Chris was starting to feel a desperate sense of self-loathing creep into his empty stomach. It had been hours and he still hadn't found his little brother. The sun was almost down and he still had no clue where he could be. Chris pushed back the hair that stuck to his sweaty face, and instantly the freezing night air replaced it. Did Thomas remember to leave with a jacket...?

He pulled his mind back to the task at hand, but was stopped by the shrill buzz of his gazer's phone. He didn't recognize the number, and in his haste he nearly hung up, but something told him to answer the call. "Hello?" He barked, unable to contain his urgency.

Shark wasn't concerned in the slightest by the abrupt, sharp tone of what he could only assume was IV's older brother. "He's on the corner of 51st street. I...I'm helping my sister-but he needs you." was all Shark could manage, wishing the note of urgency on the, "he needs you" hadn't slipped out.


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping into Kaito's room, Haruto giggled as he attempted to sneak up on his brother and surprise him. Kaito heard the faint giggling coming from behind him, but decided to play along with his younger brothers little scheme.

"H-here!" Haruto whispered in Kaito's ear, feeling successful in causing his brother to jump in fright.

"Ohh? Now what's this?" he grinned down at the younger, squeezing him gently and tugging him onto his lap.

"I got you this, big brother!" Haruto nodded, handing Kaito a small, square block of caramel. He had been saving it in his pocket for quite some time now, waiting for the right moment to give it to his big brother.

"H-Haruto…" was all Kaito could manage, feeling his heart blossom pleasantly upon gazing down at his considerate young brother.

"I kept it just for you," he admitted, placing the tiny candy onto his brothers palm.

"I-y-you, you should eat it" Kaito breathed, hugging him closer. He…actually remembered that silly thing with the caramel? Kaito found it hard to believe…but…it was nice…

"B-but big brooo, it'll go straight to my thighs" Haruto giggled, remembering hearing some girls saying something like that back at Heartland.

"YOUR THIGHS ARE PERFECT,AND JUST-IF ANYONE SAYS OTHERWISE-I'LL-JUST TELL ME, KAY?" he spluttered, thinking Haruto was serious. He was a young boy! How dare he ever—

Oh…oh he was joking…

A small smile breaking across his face, Kaito felt a bit silly for his outburst, but couldn't help but add an, "Your perfect just the way you are, little bro."

"o-of course! and you!" Haruto nodded as Kaito unwrapped the caramel and twisted it in two. There. This way they could share it.

Popping it into both their mouths, Kaito flushed and hugged Haruto a tiny bit too tight this time. It was nice to be…be around him again like this. Haruto couldn't help but squirm a little, but didn't want to break the embrace. He did start to feel a bit sleepy though…

Realizing the younger was just barely holding on, Kaito hoisted him up and took him to his bed.

"Now sleep tight little guy, alright?" he cooed, feeling a bit dorky for smiling so much. Ah hell, he was enjoying himself, it was fine.

"Big brother, i haven't had a decent night's sleep since you and chris have made up can you just—" Haruto muttered, not really thinking about what he was saying.

Kaito froze trying to process his little brothers statement. He and Chris…what?

"w-what...what d-do you...mean? A-are you having nightmares-or?" Chris hadn't been over in ages…well, during the night at least…"I can sleep with you if you'd like, or—"

"Kaito please." Haruto sighed, sitting up and looking straight into his brothers eyes. He wasn't just a little kid…he knew…about adult things…unfortunately, but he did. It was kind of hard to ignore them with all that went down in their house.

"K-Kaito? H-Haruto had never...used his first name like that…so bluntly before…" mind racing, Kaito leaned over to face his brother and try and figure out what was bothering him.

"I-I...I uhh..."

"it's okay! just try not to be so loud!" Reaching out for his older brothers hand, Haruto internally cursed himself for revealing what he knew. He knew Kaito would freak out like this…he…was just glad his brother was happy. Now though…

"H-Ha...Haruto...C-Chris hasn't been around for...a while..." eyes dilating, Kaito soon realized Haruto had been hearing their father-

"I mean! I mean, I'm sorry little bro!" laughing uncharacteristically, Kaito fumbled tried to keep a steady tone. "I'll try and keep it down, I just-I'm sorry" he coddled, holding Haruto close to conceal his flushing face. "Just, err, try and get some sleep little guy" he nodded, releasing his brother and heading for the door.

No. No it was fine if Kaito knew what his dad and…Tron did…but Haruto…Haruto was just a baby! He didn't need to know…these things…

Swallowing hard and pacing his way towards his steady, Kaito carefully opened the door before approaching him.

"What's with all the racket? I'm working Kaito, you know that." Faker grumbled, testily raising his eyebrows. His son didn't usually raise his voice, but when he did it resonated loudly throughout the area.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito just kept Haruto in mind whilst confronting his father. So he was glad dad was around more-But Haruto always came first.

"L-listen you. I'm glad. We're glad you're...back." having trouble forming solid words, Kaito clenched his fist and grinded his teeth.

Haruto. Haruto.

"But you are not. Not aloud to do anything, anything to cause' my brother any...any kind of grief."

It was harder than he imagined confronting his dad about-about...

Wasn't he too old for that?!

straightening up and pushing his work to the side, Faker looked closer at Kaito trying to understand what was upsetting his son. "What seems to be the matter? Here, come- sit down." Faker searched his mind for what he could've possible done. His eldest had been fine with him just a while ago, so it had to have been something recent...

Face flushing considerably, Kaito refused his fathers offer to sit down, shaking his head. This was hard, this was hard-

What would Chris do—

Oh God

Oh God what if it was Chris's dad—

He knew it was probably Chris's...oh God then Chris might have to talk with his dad like this as well anyways-

"Listen. I know you're-you have your own buisness. But if you're-" grinding out the last words, unable to think of anything else to say, "if you're going to fuck here. Just. Do it somewhere away from Haruto's room. You're office is right under his bedroom." Unable to look his father in the eyes, Kaito resigned to blushing like an idiot and looking down at the floor angrily. He didn't care if he...drove his father away. Or made him upset. He knew he could handle anything at this point-he could protect Haruto. Even if it meant-he shook the thought away.

Faker's face assumed the pallor of a dead man's, and was as cold and clammy as well. He wasn't that loud, was he? They say hearing goes away with age, and no matter how young he felt in his loins, he was getting on in his years...

"Ahem, K-kaito," he coughs into his fist. "That little brother of yours, he has quite the imagination. He's being influenced by that bastard Arclight you always bring him around." He feels bad for throwing Thomas under the bus, but his embarrassment trumped his fondness for the child.

"I promise you, I only conduct research in my lab. Nothing more. I will make sure to keep it down, however. Thank you for bringing my attention to it."

Kaito couldn't understand how his father stayed so-composed. As if what he said was merely a childish outcry. As if he told his dad he lost in a duel and he was sad about it-though...if it was anyone other than his dad, he assumed he would be comforted-no stupid, stupid. Kaito don't think like a little kid. Don't think like an idiot. You don't care about stupid things like that.

But what he couldn't help but notice-something that stabbed at his heart was how his father called Haruto, "that little brother of yours". He didn't say his name, he reffered to him...them both as something separate from his own personal life. That-stung more than Kaito would have liked it to. Haruto-Haruto had Kaito. Yes. Fuc-No forget what this...this guy had to say...if only Haruto didn't..

...Haruto had a soft heart. He would care, Kaito didn't, but Haruto would. So-So he should say...something at least...

...and what...Arclight? -no. No. No he did not just call Thomas a-so what if he was?! Tron was a better father to him, loved him anyways!

Kaito couldn't help himself.

"Who the fuck cares if he's a bastard? Tron still loves Thomas. And Thomas may be a dick, but he's-he's a good guy. He duels with Haruto, and they have fun together." Kaito grinded out this sentence fiercly. Personally he didn't care much for Thomas-but couldn't let someone who had...become fairly close to him, him and his family, be brushed off like that. No. At least...at least Thomas payed attention to Haruto, did more for him than—

Just shut up Kaito. You're thinking like an idiot-you're cursing too much. He's not going to take you seriously—

"And-and just whatever. Keep it quiet. W-whatever it is you do." Kaito could hardly spit a "thank you" out, so settled for a makeshift bow. He then straightened up his posture and made his way to head out of the room. That was more than enough. He'd stay up later from now..to make sure Haruto slept. That was...unacceptable. Haruto was just a child...

Faker shot up and made his way towards his son, banging his hip fiercely against the edge of the dining room table as he went. It hurt his tired, old joints- which were already aching from the cooling weather- but he paid it no mind. Something he said had set off his son, and he would stop at nothing to find out what it was.

"Kaito... Child, please," Faker reached out towards his son pitifully. He winced as soon as that left his mouth; Kaito was not a child anymore and he would not appreciate him calling him one. "That was a bad choice of words. Of course it doesn't matter who Thomas' parents are. I appreciate the boy more than I can tell."

Another bad call, Faker realized. How could he so openly praise Thomas but never show gratitude for what his Eldest had sacrificed for him? He did not miss the meaning behind Kaito's words. He knew he didn't feel loved. Faker had no one to blame for that but himself. He cursed his closed heart for nowhere near the first time.

"Kaito I care for you and your brother's safety. I don't want anything to upset you," he tried to reason. "I may not be the most caring person, but this old father of yours- if you'll still call me that- really loves you." He tapered off, not knowing what else to say. He felt their tentative relationship wither away along with the words stuck on his lips.

Kaito cringed upon hearing how hard his father had hit his hip. Pain shot right through his body-his-his dad was hurting because...because he was a stupid kid who couldn't control his emotions. Who just burst out angrily, using Haruto as an excuse to do so. He knew he should have...just...just taken the precaution to shut the doors or something if he heard...so Haruto wouldn't. But no. He wanted to have a reason, any reason, just to let out some steam on his father.

What kind of fuck up was he, anyways? He knew his father did all this work...he'd always known his father was only working so hard for them. Kaito was just being a petulant child, accusing him-his father shouldn't be reaching out to him. He should be slapping him for being so blatantly disrespectful.

Child...he...he was. He felt so little...he felt so small. He tried to act big, he was the older one after all...

But he couldn't help but feel so small.

It sounded so forced...no...that's not what he meant when he was angry about him calling Thomas a-

It wasn't that. It was...Thomas was at least...Faker didn't know him, alright? It was just a rancid way of describing someone you knew nothing of...but how could he explain that? Letting a sigh escape his lips, Kaito kept his expression solid. He wouldn't cry or run into Fakers arms. No.

He would be the strong one this time. He didn't need his fathers sympathy, he didn't need his fathers "love". He didn't want to care about stupid emotional attachments. He wanted to protect Haruto, he wanted his father to love Haruto. That was enough. Kaito was fine just as he was. He didn't need anything else.

...he didn't want anything to "upset" him? Because Kaito was a child. Kaito needed coddling, and wasn't-wasn't reliable enough for Faker to have trusted him with the whole plan. The whole story of why he had been hunting numbers, why he had been so...

"Forget it. Have a good night, I'll be upstairs if you need anything." Kaito was proud of how solid, how steady his words came out. He really did sound like he didn't care. Sound like.

He felt his gazer-phone vibrate slightly, not enough to catch anyone's attention, but the feeling was nice. He could tell Chris was probably texting him back…Chris was…something reliable like that.

Faker was in complete disarray. He wanted nothing more but to go up to his son and scoop him up into a warm embrace. But Kaito was not a child anymore, and Faker could no longer recieve forgiveness with just a hug and a pat on the head. The only thing he could do was use words, but they were clumsy and unreliable as they tumbled out of his mouth. It seemed everything he had to say only served to

agitate Kaito more.

He considered chasing his son upstairs, but what good would it do? He would spout more nonsense and dig himself even deeper. Faker felt bile rise in his throat, and quickly choked it down. How could he fail to protect his children so much? He loved them more than life itself, but even that was not enough to keep them safe and content. He would never be enough.

Faker slowly eased his creaking bones back into his chair, but he did not resume his work. He slumped forward and held his head in his hands, miserable and alone except for the company of the tears he would not allow himself to cry.

Kaito was glad his face was turned away from his fathers. As soon as his father retracted his hand and went to sit back down, his heart plunged. He-he couldn't help it. His eyes just wouldn't stop...the flow of tears blurred his vision, and he stood silently alone in the hall for a few moments.

H-he didn't...it wasn't like...there wasn't a part of him...that wanted his father to...to maybe...just...

There was no part of him that had wanted, had wished or hoped that his father would have embraced him. No.

Then why was he...thankfully though, he thanked the heavens above that he wasn't hiccupping or gulping. He remebered how he used to cry in a gross, loud manner when he was younger...his mother was always very kind about it-

Swallowing a gasp that dared escape him, Kaito swore to himself. No, none of this. He wasn't going to blubber like an idiot over something like this. He was...he was going to just go upstairs, wash his face, and see what Chris wanted.

Faker was ripped out of his moment of self-pity by the muffled sound of a gasp. He felt his heart plumment into his stomach, fresh nausea clawed at his glands. H-had he?

As quietly as he could, as not to alert Kaito to his actions, Faker stood up from his chair. He froze when his uncooperative bones gave loud creaks and pops, and silently prayed that his son did not notice. When he did not hear him move, Faker continued on his quest. How could he...

"Kaito?" He announced softly as he entered the room, hoping not to frighten the boy. Faker reached out. He barely touched his fingertips to Kaito's back before letting his arm slip back to his side. He did not deserve to touch the boy, no matter how much his heart ached to.

He hovered awkwardly to the side as he waited for his son to turn around and- do what? Hit him? Scream at him? Anything. He deserved Kaito's worst, and much more. If only he could be the father those two boys deserved.

Fumbling with his phone, Kaito carelessly wiped away the annoying tears that dared fall from his eyes. Good. A few more breaths and he was calm...just...he would see what Chris wanted...Chris had a special way of just...being around and making him feel better.

5:34 PM

"Hey Kaito, um, you haven't happened to have seen where Thomas is? Probably nothing, talk to you later"

6:52 PM

"Nothing, you're not responding? Is your phone off? Either way, if you see Thomas, send him here, alright?"

8:01 PM

"Is he with Haruto? Are they dueling or something? Please respond soon."

8:31 PM

"Kaito?"

9:06 PM

"Any sign of him?"

and the most recent one read,

"He's pissed at me-I called him...I didn't mean to. If he's with you, telling you not to respond-just tell him I'm sorry and...that I love him. I hate texting, I want to speak with him."

"Sorry Kaito. But, if you have any idea where he is...he's been gone...and..."

Kaito's eyes widened. Fuck-fuck, how long had Chris been texting him and he-

He'd been so caught up with himself...playing with Haruto and-Chris had two younger brothers to look after. What if...no

No, he needed to go help find Thomas. Damn it all, he could use Orbital to track his duel disk-

"Kaito-" he heard his fathers voice break through, the others fingers faintly brushing against his back.

"Dad-I. Chris needs me. Keep an eye on Haruto." Kaito had no time to subtle or gentle, that just wasn't his way. He knew his father was feeling-but right now he needed to be there for Chris.

Pausing only to look his father dead in the eye, face showing no previous hints of the tears that once fell, he waited for a responce. Once Haruto's safety was secured, he would go. Fingers already pressing down on his gazer-phone to summon Orbital, Kaito was ready to get going.

Faker locked eyes with his first son, and in that moment, he knew. Come hell or high water, Kaito would go out there and help his friend, with or without Faker's blessings. That was just the kind of man he was- and Faker had nothing but respect for that.

He had ruined his son in both body and mind, there was no way he would stop him from proving himself now. Faker swallowed his guilt and gave Kaito a firm nod. "Go. I'll take care of things here."

He hesistated a moment before briefly squeezing Kaito's shoulder, then headed down the hall towards Haruto's room. It would not be much, but he would make sure he didn't give him anything else to worry about.

Kaito paused

Well

Hell

It wouldn't hurt

"Thanks, dad," he acknowledged, walking briskly after the other, swooping him into a brief, yet firm embrace, and heading off

Orbital had already arrivied and tracked Thoma's duel disk

"Let's go."


End file.
